Mi pequeño GRAN secreto
by Hun8059
Summary: Shoyo Hinata ha superado obstáculos y barreras que lo han ayudado a mejorar en el deporte que más ama, el voleibol. A pesar de que se ha ganado el aprecio y amistad de cada uno de los miembros del equipo el pequeño sigue ocultándoles un pequeño pero importante secreto que podría amenazar la confianza de ellos hacia él. ¿Podrán perdonarlo o lo dejaran de lado por mentiroso?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, perdón quizás para los que seguían esta historia es raro ver que se allá borrado y ahora re-subido, lo siento es que hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a esta página y había perdido mis ganas de terminar los fics. Por ahora continuare esta historia y editare ciertos detalles que a mi parecer estaban mal redactados, espero que sean pacientes y la magia de "mi pequeño GRAN secreto" los siga motivando a leer, estaba vez si planeo terminar esta fanfic así que solo les pido un poco de paciencia porque mis intenciones son subir nuevos capítulos y revelar más sobre la historia.**

 **En fin espero que no me golpeen por el tiempo en que me demore en aparecer y solo me queda decirles, disfruten :D.**

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 1:**

Temprano por la mañana salí de mi casa despidiéndome de mi pequeña hermana y mi madre, estaba con energías para comenzar un nuevo día de entrenamiento y perfeccionar esos remates rápidos que para mí desgracia me tenían unido al creído "Rey de la corte" Kageyama Tobio. A pesar de que en un comienzo nos llevábamos mal últimamente nuestro nivel de competitividad ha ido en disminución, ya que estando en un mismo equipo pasamos más cooperándonos el uno al otro para ser los mejores de Japón.

Pff… -me queje soltando un bufido- … me pregunto, ¿Cuánto más poder seguir aguantando esta farsa? –encimado en mis pensamientos deje que mis movimientos fluyeran, y sin percatarme ya había llegado a la escuela donde algunos estudiantes se encontraban ya para realizar sus actividades diarias. Como siempre deje mi bicicleta segura en unos de los postes y me dispuse a entrenar un poco antes del inicio de clases. Aunque la mayoría de las veces iba corriendo alborotadamente hasta la cancha esta vez me contuve e intente despejar mi mente, porque a pesar de que en la mañana estaba con todo el ánimo del mundo para jugar ahora estaba siendo torturado por el pequeño secreto que oculto. Quizás se pregunte ¿de qué secreto hablo?, es decir, ¡Soy Hinata Shoyo! El muchacho más alegre y vivaz de toda la escuela Kurasuno, pues lamento decirles que todos tenemos nuestro lado que no queremos dar a conocer y debido a mi imprudencia he hecho un problema bastante grande, en donde sí se llegasen a enterar, todo se arruinara.

¡HEY ENANO! –el grito despectivo de Bakeyama logro captar mi atención, mire directamente hacia aquella mirada determinada y temeraria que me atravesaba por completo. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro despejándome de toda culpabilidad, puse mi mejor sonrisa y volví a crear el mismo espectáculo que he dado desde que pise este instituto.

¡YAH! ¡QUE NO SOY ENANO! –Y así una vez más un día nuevo paso, continuamos perfeccionando nuestras técnicas y manteniendo cada vez un grado mayor de confianza entre nosotros, hasta el desagradable de Tsukishima se había vuelto amistoso y eso ya es mucho que decir. Inevitablemente sonreí al ver todo lo que hemos pasado en estos meses, todas esas tardes intensas de práctica donde más de uno terminaba con los brazos morados por las caídas y golpes en la cabeza, esto último va más dirigido a mi que a los otros, pero en fin nada podría destruir este hermoso momento… o al menos eso pensé.

Shoyo Hinata… -un voz resonó por la cancha e hizo que perdiera mi concentración al momento de rematar, lo que provoco que me golpeara la cabeza con la pelota-

Fije mis ojos en la dirección de dónde provino esa voz delicada pero exigente, quizás no fue una buena idea ya que apenas mantuve el contacto visual con "Ella" mi piel se puso extremadamente blanca y un sudor frío calo mis huesos, ahora si estaba seguro que mi secreto estaba a segundos de ser descubierto.

T...Tu… -intente no hacer evidente mi nerviosismo, pero para personas tan perspicaces como Kageyama, Tsukishima, Nishinoya y el capitán Daichi era imposible mentirles descaradamente. Derrotado al saber cómo acabarían las cosas me levante y camine directo hasta donde se encontraba "ella", la mire de arriba abajo y pude darme cuenta que no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo esa chica alta de cabello rojo con atributos bastante notables de mirada fría y calculadora, sin duda alguna Neizy Yamanaka no ha cambiado en absoluto.

Pero mira en que andas Hinata, no sabía que ahora te gusta el voleibol pero ¿no crees que sea peligroso que mientas de esta manera? –su inquebrantable voz hizo eco al gimnasio captando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí, como era de esperarse Tanaka y Nishinoya fueron los primeros en preguntar sobre quien es ella-

Oi Hinata, ¿quién es ella?, ¿la conoces?, ¿a qué se refiere con que mientes? –la confundida voz de Noya-sempai hizo que apareciera aquel nudo de culpabilidad en mi garganta, estaba claro que todos en este lugar se preguntaban lo mismo que él y peor aún esperaban muchas más respuestas y explicaciones de las que me podía excusar. Con los ojos cristalinos levante mi mirada a cada uno de los muchachos, no quería que todo acabara así pero dadas las circunstancias no me quedaba de otra más que decirles, era eso o que se enteraran por esa arpía que se hacía llamar mi amiga.

Y… yo…-de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, intente tomar aire antes de continuar- de…debo decirles algo que he mantenido oculto… durante mucho tiempo… -fueron los segundos más incómodos y horribles de mi vida, la confusión estaba inundando toda el lugar y es que ni el propio profesor entendía la situación-

Vamos "Shoyo" Hinata, porque eres tan valiente para algunas cosas y tan cobarde para otras… - sus palabras llenas de veneno hizo que una de mis venas estallara, ya no aguantaba más su presencia, dejando de lado mi racionalidad y perdido en la angustia me lance contra aquella mugrosa víbora arañándola por cualquier lado visible de su rostro. Los gritos de "sepárenlos" y "¿Qué rayos crees que haces Hinata?" retumbaron por mis oídos, naturalmente la reprobación a los ojos de mis superiores y compañeros fue lo único que pude observar mientras Tanaka-sempai y Yamaguchi ayudaban a la "extraña" muchacha que estaba con un hilo de sangre brotando de su labio. Le di una mirada de satisfacción por haberla herido aunque sea un poco, al menos mi rabia se había estado disipando con ese golpe que le di mas no me duro mi victoria por mucho tiempo ya que a los pocos segundos la mano de Ukai-sensei me hizo a entender que estaba en graves problemas.

Demonios, ¿Cómo es que paso esto?, he sido cuidadoso con cada uno de los pasos que he dado en cuanto entre a esta escuela, ¿por qué ahora todo lo que había logrado se estaba destruyendo en solo un momento? lo que más me pesaba era que no había excusa alguna sobre el golpe que le di a Neizy… acabo. Desde un inicio sabía que esto no duraría para siempre, pero no creí que acabaría de este modo. Para mi desgracia la aparición de esa "víbora mal nacida" logro sacar lo peor de mí dejándome como lo peor del mundo y volviendo esto uno de los momentos más terribles en la historia de la escuela Karasuno.

Solo por favor pido en estos momentos que dejen de verme como un parasito, no se defrauden, no se molesten conmigo, no me abandonen.

.

.

.

 **¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un buen día para ustedes, una vez más subiré otro capítulo revisado y editado de "mi pequeño Gran secreto", intentare al menos subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible para continuar hasta donde la había dejado.**

 **Espero que les agrade :D**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO HINATA?! –los gritos eufóricos y potentes del entrenador me hicieron pegar los pies sobre la tierra y es que no había pensado en las consecuencias que podía tener el hecho de haber golpeado a una chica, ¡una chica! - ¡¿ES QUE ACASO TUS PADRES NO TE ENSEÑARON QUE ES MALO PELEAR?! Y MAS CUANTO GOLPEAS A ALGUIEN DEL SEXO OPUESTO, CLARAMENTE HAS SOBREPASADO TODOS LOS LIMITES DE UN ESTUDIANTE DE KARASUNO!, NOS HAS DECEPCIONADO BASTANTE HINATA. Y NO, NO ES TANTO EL HECHO DE HABER HERIDO A ALGUIEN FÍSICAMENTE SINO QUE LEVANTASTE LA MANO A UNA MUJER, ¿QUÉ SENTIRIAS SI A TU MADRE LA GOLPEARAN?, ES LO MAS BAJO QUE UN HOMBRE PUEDE HACER… -Siguió con el discurso pero ya no podía seguir escuchando sus palabras, sabía que había cometido un error garrafal pero aunque intentara explicárselo él no me daría la razón solo por ser "hombre". Me mordí la lengua aguantando todas esas malas palabras que intentaban escaparse de mi boca, no quería transformar este problema en algo aun mayor por lo que agache la mirada y espere a que acabara.

Creo que ya es suficiente Ukai-kun –la serena voz de Takeda-sensei logro calmarlo y aunque quisiera decir que eso me alivio estaría mintiendo rotundamente, quería mirar a la cara al sensei mas no quería ver en ello rastro de defraude, me mordí más el labio haciéndolo sangrar- Hinata-kun no hagas eso, te lastimaras –alzo su mano hasta mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara frente a frente, vi un brillo entre confusión y preocupación -

Yo…sensei… -mis voz se quebró y fueron los cálidos y dulces brazos de él que hicieron que sacara toda la angustia reprimida, al fin podía sentirme protegido al menos desde que comenzó esta tortura, desde que apareció Neizy-

Tranquilo, respira y cuenta del 1 al 10 para calmarte –hice lo que me pidió y aunque en un inicio no funcionaba con el paso de los minutos pude controlar mis sollozos, mi rostro era un desastre. Estaba 100% seguro que estaba rojo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Bien ahora explícanos Hinata-kun, ¿por qué golpeaste a esa muchacha?, ¿la conoces? –todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, ahora me percate que los chicos seguían parados esperando a que contestara, busque ayuda entre todos esos ojos acusadores que seguían clavados en mí nuca pero solo encontré miradas desaprobatorias, porque si bien me desahogué con el sensei para ellos seguía siendo un poco hombre que golpeaba a mujeres inocentes, si supieran.

Fue el apretón de la mano de Daichi-sempai el que me armo de valor para responder finalmente-

Si la conozco… ella y yo fuimos a la misma escuela antes de que viniera acá y hasta éramos vecinos al menos hasta hace unos meses… -moví mis manos incómodamente esperando alguna reacción, pero al ver que no pasaba nada continúe- sé que ahora muchos de ustedes tienen una visión bastante mala sobre mí y no los culpo, pero… quisiera explicarle por qué lo hice… yo –estaba por hablar cuando la intimidadora voz de Tanaka me detuvo-

No creo que haya explicación alguna sobre los motivos de golpear a una chica Hinata, aun si no eran amigos un chico jamás de los jamases levanta la mano a una mujer, eso todos lo saben y no creo que haya algo en la tierra que excuse aquello –Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, estaba claro que seguían molestos con lo que paso antes y no quise insistir pero fue Tsukishima el que tomo la palabra-

Antes de que sucediera eso, tu dijiste que nos dirías algo que ocultabas desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿tiene que ver con esto? –Siempre tan atento, era obvio que alguien como él no dejaría pasar palabras tan comprometedoras. Inhale nuevamente y agarrándome del brazo de Daichi-sempai me levante de la silla donde me tenían rodeado todos los del club.

Si tiene que ver con esto, quizás más de lo que ustedes se imaginan. Yo… desde que llegue a esta escuela les he ocultado una información valiosa… quizás luego que se los diga no me querrán en el equipo… pero, pero yo me metí en este embrollo y ahora asumiré toda la responsabilidad… -temblando desde las punta de los pies hasta la cabeza exhale todo el aire contenido por mis pulmones y llevando mis manos a la cabeza solté una pinzas escondidas en mi cabello, así continúe sacando cada una de ellas botándolas al piso. Sonreí de medio lado con tristeza y deje que mi larga cabellera naranja quedara en libertad. Lleve mis manos a la espalda y solté las vendas que tenía dándome ahora atributos pequeños pero notables. Varios rostros sorprendidos fue lo único que presencie, el silencio abarco toda la cancha del instituto, casi podía creer que podía escuchar mis palpitaciones y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kageyama se acercó hasta quedar unos centímetros frente a mí.

Eres… ¿eres una chica? –Su mirada estaba dividida entre sorpresa y desconfianza- ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo tuviste el valor para engañarnos a todos?! –A pesar de todas las emociones que desbordaba, la ira fue la única solución que le dio a esos momentos y eso lo reflejaban en su rostro. Sus palabras me lastimaron y no esperaba más, pero aun así no baje mi mirada, ocupe lo poco y nada de valor que me quedaba-

Yo… yo puedo explicarlo –intente dar a entender un poco mi situación, pero esta vez los gritos de los demás me dejaron helado-

Hi…Hinata ¿por qué? –Negué con la cabeza viendo claramente como la tristeza de Tanaka se volvía en ira pura- ÉL… ES DECIR ELLA, ¡NO PUEDE SEGUIR EN EL EQUIPO!, ¡NO LO ACEPTO, NO ACEPTO QUE NO HAYA ENGAÑADO! –grito Tanaka indignado, intente en ese momento buscar apoyo en cualquiera de ello pero todos me miraban de la misma manera o peor-

DAICHI-SEMPAI LAS NIÑAS NO ESTAN PERMITIDAS EN EL EQUIPO Y PEOR AUN, LOS MENTIROSOS MENOS –la fría y poco usual mirada de Nishinoya fue horrible, trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta-

No sabía que tuvieras las agallas para hacer algo así pequeño…pequeña mentirosa –hasta Tsukishima me dirigía palabras crueles-

Yo… perdón, no quería… -solloce desconsolada al ver que todo fue en vano, todo término de la peor manera y no había forma de volver atrás-

Ukai-sensei, usted por favor tome la decisión creo que sigo en shock por todo, no creo ser capaz de dar una respuesta objetiva a esto –Daichi-sempai estaba tan descolocado que salió sin dar mayor explicación, Suga lo siguió. -

Bueno, yo no estoy mejor que ustedes pero… por ahora Hinata, acompáñame –dijo Ukai-sensei. Asustada por la decisión de mis superiores, agache mi cabeza observando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, evitando así que vieran como unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban. No les daría el gusto de verme llorar- estarás excluido de este club, luego de eso veremos que represalia tomara el director con esta farsa de cambio de identidad… solo, solo vete Hinata… si es que te llamas así -lo último lo dijo casi en tono de súplica, era obvio que la única que sobraba era yo. Dejando atrás todo corrí hasta la puerta, tome mi bicicleta y pedalee hasta mi casa donde no le explique los motivos a mi madre sobre porque lloraba, solo me encerré en mi habitación y llore, llore por todo lo que había sucedido, llore porque todo al fin se había aclarado y había terminado perdiendo más de lo que gane en todos esos meses, y ahora al fin me doy cuenta que soy solo una pequeña mentirosa que disfrutaba de la vida como sin nada acuesta de la ignorancia de mis compañeros.

Porque sea como sea, la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz…

Y esta vez la luz me golpeo bastante fuerte.

.

.

.

 **Bien, quizás para los que hayan leído antes el fic se habrán dado cuenta que cambie un poco la parte de la "pelea" porque según yo estaba demasiado mal redactada (que vergüenza -/-), pero en fin estoy aprendiendo así que no me juzguen jejeje.**

 **Espero que sigan esperando otro capítulo re-subido de "mi pequeño GRAN secreto", hasta otra.**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, les traigo el capítulo tres de mi pequeño GRAN secreto, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten (:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Creo que pasaron tres horas desde que me encerré en mi habitación, tres horas desde que le negué el paso a mi madre y hermana para no tener que contarles lo que había sucedido.

Desde un comienzo imagine que algo así sucedería pero aun así esperaba que tomara más tiempo el que descubrieran la verdad. Suspire con profunda tristeza, ¿tendré que comenzar de cero nuevamente? No, definitivamente esa no era una opción ya que todo ese tiempo que estuve en el equipo fue un suplicio al no poder revelar mi secreto. Quitando eso aún quedaban las fuertes palabras que me dijeron los muchachos del equipo, dudo mucho que me den tiempo a explicarles o siquiera a darme una segunda oportunidad… en fin el mundo apesta.

¿Shoyo? –Era la voz de mamá-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me dio a entender que mi madre había encontrado con la llave de repuesto, tome aire para coger fuerzas y levante mi rostro de la almohada, seguramente debí estar horrible porque de inmediato sentí los cálidos brazos de ella cubriéndome con su aura maternal, se sentían tan protectores y sinceros que no dude un segundo en desahogar la pena que seguía clavada en mi alma.

Hija… cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? –Pregunto suavemente acariciando una de las hebras de cabello que caían revoltosamente en mi frente-

M…mamá… acabo… -Tome aire y con todo el autocontrol que tengo mantuve mis lágrimas a raya, pero aun así mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, con desesperación intente calmarme rápidamente- me…descubrieron, todo acabo… -susurre apenada enterrando mi rostro en su hombros-

Ay pequeña… tranquila, ya sabes que no es necesario tanto esfuerzo… intentaremos… intentare conseguir un trabajo nocturno para seguir sustentando tu educación, no importa cómo, saldremos adelante –levanto mi barbilla para que la viera a los ojos, con delicadeza paso sus pulgares por mis mejillas borrando los rastros de lágrimas - ya peleaste lo suficiente, es hora de que descanses y sigas viviendo una vida normal como adolescente, mamá se encargara de todo –termino con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se denotaba la preocupación, estaba segura que de ahora en adelante todo sería más duro-

Mamá… perdóname, yo…yo te falle, se supone que debería alivianarte la carga no hacerte este momento más pesado –mordí mi labio evitando así soltar un chillido de desesperación e impotencia- …lamento no haber podido conseguir la beca deportiva.

Tranquila eso es lo de menos, sabes… aunque no obtengamos ese dinero sabremos reponernos y mantenerle sano y salvo, tan solo confía en mi ¿sí? –Sus palabras alentadoras hicieron que sonriera aunque sea un poco, estaba segura que detrás de esas bonitas palabras y buenas intenciones solo existía una mujer desesperada por sostener a su familia-.

Mamá… -mi hermana pequeña se asomó por la puerta, su rostro se mostraba preocupado y es que aunque fuera pequeña ella si estaba al tanto de todo. Es complejo hacer entender a un niño que hay momentos donde se debe priorizar ciertas cosas y que por tanto no se puede cumplir cada capricho que se les venga en gana, pero para nuestra buena/mala suerte Natsu siempre tuvo noción del porque cada noche mi madre lloraba mientras afirmaba entre sus manos las cuentas acumuladas de cada mes.

Ven chiquita, mamá tiene amor para ambas – Entre las tres nos fundimos en un hermoso momento fraternal buscando consuelo entre los brazos de cada una.-

.

.

.

Desperté de madruga por una pesadilla, los recuerdos de ayer aún seguía al fuego vivo y era imposible sacarlos de mi cabeza. No estaba segura si podría verlos nuevamente a la cara pero aunque quería vivir toda la eternidad en mi habitación como una vil cobarde, no podía. Levante mi rostro y con dos palmadas en mis dos mejillas me di ánimo para continuar con mis estudios, mire al espejo y me dije a mi misma que en esto no iba a fallarle a mi familia.

Busque entre mi armario el uniforme, en la izquierda se encontraba el masculino y en la derecha el femenino, debido a las circunstancias opte por la segunda opción después de todo la verdad ya se sabía y me imagino que no tardará en llegar la noticia a los oídos del rector, por tanto no creo que dure mucho en la escuela Karasuno.

Me observe en el espejo y me vi a mi misma nuevamente, tan pequeña y delicada. Estaba con mi típico poleron y fuera de este la chaqueta del uniforme abierta, la falda que estaba a mitad de muslos y unas calcetas negras que llegaban más allá de mis rodillas acompañadas de unas zapatillas blancas con caña. Quite mi vista del reflejo y busque el cepillo mientras pensaba las palabas exactas para enfrentarme a los muchachos y así entregar el uniforme del equipo sin ser repudiada por segunda vez, estaba tan concentrada y nerviosa que paso media hora y ya iba tarde a clases.

¡Mamá!, ¡¿por qué no me avisaste que se hacía tarde?! - Corrí por la escalera, tome una tostada y con el poco tiempo que quedaba logre sujetar mi cabello en una coleta alta-

Disculpa cariño, pero no me escuchabas y me he aburrido de gritarte más de 5 veces… - No logre escuchar mas ya que abrí la puerta de par en par y subí a la bicicleta para ir pedaleando por "mi vida", no perdí tiempo ni siquiera en arreglar mi falda o masticar correctamente. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando un cuerpo se atravesó en mi camino y ¡PUM!, al suelo.

Ouch que daño… ¡OYE, TEN CUIDADO MALDITO IDIOTA! –Grite agarrando mis pertenencias sin acordarme que ese alguien estaba bajo mi cuerpo y que yo ahora era una chica... ¡CON FALDA!-

Perdón no veía por donde iba… ¿H…Hinata? – Me paralice por un segundo, y creo que hasta mi rostro se desfiguro al ver de quien se trataba-

¡¿QUÉ HACES TU ACA?! – grite-

. . . . . . . .

Sí, creo que este no era mi día de suerte…

¿Pero cuando lo ha sido?

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció? (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

 **Muy buenas tardes a todos, les traigo otro capítulo de mi pequeño GRAN secreto, lamento la demora pero como saben las fiestas son las fiestas y también debo pasar tiempo grato con la familia, así que, nada de computador.**

 **Espero lo entiendan y les guste este nuevo episodio :D**

 **A LEER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿K…kuroo? –Estaba sorprendida, eso no lo podía negar y es que es difícil creer que alguien como él pudiera estar despierto tan temprano y en un lugar que no es siquiera cercano a su casa.-

Pero mira nada más, ¿por qué andas vestida de esa forma?, ¿se acabó el juego de ser el CHICO carnada de Karasuno? –La sonrisa de ironía solo logro ensanchar la venita de mi frente. Aunque suene extraño Kuroo fue el primero en enterarse que era una chica y no es porque se lo haya dicho, no nada de eso. . . solo digamos que fue un error en una de mis idas al baño antes de jugar con nekoma, un fatídico error, pero en fin él ha sido bastante discreto con mantener mi secreto a salvo-

 ***flashback***

"Antes del partido con Nekoma"

Corría con prisa buscando desesperada un baño, sentía que había llegado el día de cada mes y estaba más que nerviosa y angustiada por no encontrarme en óptimas condiciones para rendir al 100%, pero como nadie sabía que era una chica no podía comentárselo a nadie y por ahora solo me excusaba con que era un dolor al estómago por los nervios. Maldita mi suerte.

Pase empujando todos a mi paso y me encerré en el último cubículo, revise que todo estuviera en su lugar y chille asustada. Pasaron unos minutos donde intentaba darme ánimos y superar los dolores intensos más aun así mis intentos no fueron útiles para nada. Con lentitud abrí la puerta con lagrimillas en los bordes de mis ojos, me dolía todo pero no dejaría que me afectara, no señor, primero muerta antes que demostrar debilidad al resto. Moje mi rostro con el lavamanos enjuagando las cristalinas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Odio estos malditos días, porque diablos tuve que ser niña… si hubiera sido un chico todo sería más sencillo –me queje sin percatarme de una mirada felina y curiosa que se encontraba recargado en la pared, de hecho estaba tan metida en mis molestias que hasta levante la camisa del equipo soltando un poco las vendas para sostener mi busto- jouu esto realmente me aprieta, creo que me desmayare por no tener circulación jajaja…que ridiculeces digo.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… jejejeje –la risa tétrica hizo que girara lentamente hasta encontrarme con nada más que el capitán del equipo nekoma- así que no eres un él sino una ella, eso sí que no me lo esperaba y wow ¿Cómo te amarras eso para verte plana? –pregunto tocando una de mis ams…"tentaciones"-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Fue todo tan rápido. Un toque, una patada y varios golpes hicieron del capitán de los gatitos quedara hecho una papilla y bueno… en eso se podría resumir ya que al ver que no se movía le ayude con un moretón certero en su mejilla y en un posible moretón en su ojo izquierdo. Luego de eso sin tener que amenazarlo Kuroo me dio su palabra de que no diría absolutamente nada, al parecer eso le parecía interesante y quería seguir jugando con Karasuno en los torneos próximos-

 ***fin flashback***

Algo… algo así –mi aura decayó brutalmente y creo que él lo noto porque sin esperar una explicación me tomo de los hombros y acaricio mi cabello, sonreí a duras penas, necesitaba el abrazo de alguien que no fuera mi madre para tener confianza. Saber que aunque no seamos familia todos serían capaz de perdonarme algún día.-

Tshh volver a ser chica te pone tan sentimental ochibi, ya veo no fue tan mala idea venir a verte después de todo, quizás pueda quitar esa fea cara que tienes –Me despeino como un hermano lo haría con su hermana pequeña y tiro de mis mejillas- ¿ahora porque no mejor vamos a dar una vuelta? – Sin esperar mí respuesta me levanto llevándome en su hombro, tomo mi bicicleta y camino sendero abajo-

YAH! KUROO QUE DEBO IR A LA ESCUELA! –Ignorándome por completo siguió caminando, claro sin evitar mis poderosos ataques y fuertes puños. Sonreí, porque a pesar de todo creo que finalmente me saco unas cuantas risas.

Me bajo sin suavidad e inmediatamente se inició una persecución entre nosotros. Nunca espere que de todas las personas que conozco este chico, que además es de otra escuela supiera animarme y comprenderme como ninguno, supongo que eso es lo divertido de la vida y es la incertidumbre de no saber que seguirá a continuación-

¡Basta!, ¡basta!, ¡me rindo! – Grito con sus manos alzadas y dejando a un lado mi bicicleta, se acostó en el pasto de un parque cercano y yo al igual que él me deje caer cansada reflexionando en como habíamos llegado a eso, inmediatamente recordé donde nos encontrábamos, ahí había practicado con Kageyama para la competencia 3-3 para poder entrar al equipo de voleibol- oye… ¡pequeña!, sí que estas mal, ¿no? –Pico mi frente despertándome de mis memorias-

Al parecer, hmm… yo… gracias Kuroo –pose mí vista en el césped verde y frío- no sabes… cuanto necesitaba que alguien me tratara "normalmente".

¡Je!, no te creas tanto ochibi solo intento hacer mi buena obra del día – orgulloso como siempre, no acepto el hecho de que me había ayudado y para no volver la situación incómoda no toque más el tema- deberías dejar de mirarme así, sino creeré que quieres algo conmigo Hinata-chan! – La venita otra vez, todo el momento se destruyó con sus irónicas palabras-

Idiota… ¡TE GOLPEARE SI VUELVES A DECIR UNA TONTERA COMO ESA! –Como un juego de niños lo tenía tomado del cuello realizando una de mis tantas llaves para defenderme de alguien que quisiera aprovecharse de mí-

YA! ¿POR QUÉ TANTA AGRESIVIDAD?, ¡NO!, NO ME MUERDAS AHÍ…. ¡PEQUEÑA MOCOSA! –Y así estuvimos toda la tarde, olvide el hecho de que mis compañeros me odiaban, olvide mi posible expulsión de la escuela y por sobre todo deje de lado mi melancolía y me divertí siendo yo misma sin tener que ocultar a la verdadera Hinata Shoyo-

Porque cuando uno menos lo espera

Un rayito de alegría puede alcanzar tu corazón y hacerte sonreír.

Y ese rayito se llamaba

Kuroo Tetsurou.

.

.

.

 **¿? A que no lo veían venir jejeje. Tengo que admitir que el Kuroo de mi historia es un encanto, siempre quise ver un lado más sensible y hermanable con Hinata, es como el hermano perfecto jajajaja…**

 **Solo para que no se asusten, kurooxhinata no es, solo quise colocar algo diferente donde podían interactuar con otros personajes y que no solo se centrara en Karasuno así que no os desesperen, pronto vendrá el kagehina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Al fin después de MUCHO TIEMPOOOO les traigo otro capítulo, espero no me golpeen por eso ;w;**

.

.

.

Y bien, ¿me dirás que haces por estos lados? –era ya de noche y nos encontrábamos sentados en una banca cada uno con su helado preferido-

Simplemente fue casualidad… -respondió mirando el cielo y lamiendo su cono-

Si claro cómo no, ya dime –le exigí golpeando su hombro haciendo que por poco cayera el postre al piso-

¡Ay!, pero que violenta, tshh es obvio que vine con mi equipo para entrenar con tus "ex compañeros" – Tras decir eso quede sorprendida, y aprovechándose de mi pánico lamio mi helado mostrando a la vez un guiño de burla por mi descuido-

¿Vi…Vienen a qué?, ¡YAHHHH KUROO NO SEAS ASQUEROSO! –Entre pellizcos y gritos, que llamaba la atención a todos los que pasaban por ahí, logramos nuevamente tener una tregua para que me explicara mejor eso de que Nekoma jugaría con Karasuno-

¿Realmente pensabas que yo gastaría mi tiempo solo para venir a verte?, pero que mal concepto tienes de mi pequeña princesa, tu más que nadie debes saber que tú no eres mi tipo de chica –con esa sonrisa de idiota solo hizo que me molestara más, pero logre controlarme con la poca voluntad que me quedaba y le sonreí forzosamente-

Claro que no soy tu tipo de chica, después de todo a ti te van más bien los chicos tímidos con el cabello teñido de rubio y que prefieren jugar en su consola que hablar con un patán como tú! –Le grite sin pensar en lo que decía solo para molestarlo, pero al ver la reacción de vergüenza en el rostro del capitán de Nekoma supe que no estaba tan lejana a la realidad el comentario que hice- oh por Dios, ¡ES VERDAD! ¡TE GUSTA KEN…! –Su cono se estrelló en mi boca antes de terminar la oración, no fue mi intensión pero sin querer había encontrado uno de sus secretos más privados y oscuros de él, pero ahora se podría decir que estábamos a manos-

¡Cállate!, nadie nunca puede siquiera insinuar que me gusta K…Kenma! –Me quería reír y aunque era un poco cruel de mi parte era casi inevitable porque sus expresiones pasaban de ser divertidas a tiernas, sin más logre tragar a duras penas el helado para seguir con la conversación-

Aww no te preocupes Kuroo-kun tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y de hecho podría intentar que Kenma se interese en ti… -le susurre maliciosamente en su oído-

Quita –su mano me empujo lejos de él- ¡antes de preocuparte de secretos ajenos deberías mejor pensar que dirá Kenma cuando se entere de que eres chica!

Es obvio que… demonios… -caí en cuenta del inmenso problema que habrá una vez que todos los que alguna vez conocí como compañeros de juego me odiaran por ser una vil mentirosa, no tenía la confianza necesaria como para verles a la cara y soportar palabras tan fuertes como las que me dijeron Nishinoya-sempai, tanaka-sempai o … kageyama-kun-

Hey, hey, ¡HINATA! –el grito ensordecedor hizo que reaccionara- ¡¿por qué diablos no respondes cuanto te llaman?!, aishh haces que me preocupe más de la cuenta –susurro bajo pero aun así logre escucharlo, sonreí tontamente al ver que quizás no todo estaba perdido y es que sí Kuroo no le tomaba mucha importancia al asunto de que soy una chica probablemente a otros les pase igual-

Kuroo… -me levante de la banca e hice que me mirara fijamente, sin que se lo esperara me incline en una reverencia- muchas gracias por lo de hoy, aunque no lo creas me has ayudado demasiado con mis inquietudes y aunque no somos los más cercanos espero que podamos ser amigos de ahora en adelante… - la risa molesta de él destruyeron el ambiente nuevamente, estaba a punto de entrar a golpearle cuando la mano de este me levanto de un tirón para quedar frente a frente, revolvió mi pelo aun riéndose en mi cara-

Pero que divertida eres, aunque me siento dolido ya que pensé que el solo hecho de que fueras cercano a Kenma y lo hicieras feliz ya te había convertido en algo así como… amss hermano pequeño, pero al enterarme de tu secreto supongo que ahora eres mi linda y torpe hemanita –saco su lengua cerrando uno de sus ojos. Ahí me di cuenta que aunque tenía instintos asesinos hacía su persona por tratarme de torpe, la sinceridad de sus palabras realmente me calmaron e hicieron que me sintiera mejor, lo abrace.-

Idiota, agradece que tienes una cabeza con buenos discursos y una lengua muy suelta porque si no ahora le tendría que informar a Kenma que su pobre capitán quedo castrado –pudo escuchar claramente como trago saliva mientras mi rostro satánico estaba oculto entre sus brazos-

Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque creo que ya es algo tarde para que estés abrazada con un muchacho… ¿vendrás mañana? –Suspire tras escuchar su pregunta-

Lo más probable es que lo haga, quizás no sea un bonito momento… -me queje preocupada y bajando mi rostro-

Tranquila, todo estará bien yo estaré ahí, ya sabes si algún cuervo intenta picarte los ojos siempre puedo mostrar mis garras –ambos reímos ante lo loco que sonaba aquello-

Me gusta la idea, entonces creo que es un ¿"hasta mañana"? –Me despedí soltándolo por completo y tomando mi bicicleta la cual seguía tirada en el pasto-

Hasta mañana pequeña princesa –imitando a un príncipe se arrodillo ante mí y beso una de mis manos-

Cada vez comienzo a dudar que clase de hermano mayor tengo jajajja, yo que tu evito hacer algo así o si no se lo diré a Kenma! –Le grite mientras me montaba en la bici y emprendía mi rumbo a casa-

¡LE DICES ALGO A ÉL Y CREEME QUE TE VENDRE A MOLESTAR TODOS LOS DÍAS QUE QUEDAN DE SECUNDARIA! –reí abiertamente mientras perdía de vista a Kuroo. Hoy puedo decir que fue un día espectacular, ahora me siento confiada para enfrentar al mundo porque a pesar de que mi madre siempre dice que estará detrás de mí para atraparme en caso de que caiga, ahora serían dos personas las que me atraparían.

Uno de ellos era mi progenitora

Y el otro…

Mi queridísimo "hermano mayor".

.

.

.

 **Espero les allá gustado 3.**

 **Con amor hun-chan (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaa, como ven ahora si he tenido tiempo para arreglar los capítulos que tengo y a la vez para continuar esta historia, espero que ya para este capítulo ya este perdonada por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar 3.**

 **Sorry, sorry… pero ya que están leyendo esto, no los molesto más y les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi pequeño GRAN secreto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con ánimo y valor desperté para ir a la escuela, estaba nerviosa aun cuando me había convencido de que teniendo el apoyo de quienes me querían estaría más que preparada para enfrentar la cruda verdad.

Una vez que estuve lista me fui sin despedirme de nadie en mi casa ya que me tome la molestia de levantarme más temprano de lo usual, esta vez no quise ir en bicicleta por lo incomodo que es andar con falda y tener que arreglarla cada cinco minutos por el viento que hace que se levante al bajar por la montaña, por tanto decidí ir a paso lento para aclarar un poco mis pensamientos y animarme ante los posibles hechos que se darían hoy. Toda la noche pensé y pensé en cómo reaccionarían al verme ahora como una chica, vestida como una de ellas. ¿Me odiaran más?, ¿me perdonaran?, ¿serán amables?, ¿me echaran?; Todo eso fue motivo del porque no dormí hasta tarde y madrugue.

Sin darme cuenta estaba a unos metros de la escuela, al ver que no había forma de escapar solo me limite a suspirar resignada, como era de esperar no había mucha gente transitando las calles, así que teniendo confianza de eso me dirigí aquel lugar donde practique muchas veces mis pases, recepciones y remates.

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento me encontré con que estaba cerrada con llave y no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta la hora que es, por tanto para matar el tiempo me senté en la entrada para esperar a que finalmente alguno de los muchachos apareciera, mientras esperaba aquello saque dentro de mi bolso unos audífonos con el reproductor de música y termine escuchando canciones bastante deprimentes que más que ayudarme a subir mis ánimos me los bajan rotundamente.

Cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar al menos unos instantes de sueño y no supe en que momento me quede dormida, imaginando varios escenarios en donde era perdonada y me dejaban jugar en el equipo, también como competíamos y ganábamos cada uno de nuestros partidos, todo iba bien hasta que comencé a sentir un suave golpe en mi hombro, me desperté sobresaltada y frente a mí se encontraban un par de ojos animados que me observaban con curiosidad. Lentamente y con vergüenza me levante, limpie los rastros de baba que caían por mi boca y fue entonces que caí en cuenta de que no eran solo un par de ojos mirándome sino muchos de ellos quienes observaban intrigados y divertidos al encontrar a una "chica" dormida fuera de la sala deportiva de voleibol.

YEY! ¿Qué hace una chica dormilona acá?, ¿eres acaso nuestra guía en esta escuela? Porque si lo eres no creo que hagas un buen trabajo recibiendo así a los visitantes –la sinceridad de Lev fue lo que creo una tensión bastante grande entre ellos y yo, pero la risa descontrolada de Kuroo apaciguó el ambiente. Yo en tanto, solo tenía en claro dos cosas: La primera, si Lev abría la boca nuevamente con algo así como "guía turística" saltaría tan alto para poder noquearlo con la cabeza y en segundo, Kuroo quedara sin herencia por reírse en mi cara.

YAH! A QUIEN LE DICES DORMILONA LEV-IDIOTA! Y TU DEJA DE REIRTE QUE TODAVÍA NO OLVIDO TUS INTENTOS DE COQUETEO GATO ESTUPIDO! –Todo el equipo de Nekoma excluyendo al chico risueño se sorprendieron por la familiaridad en la que trataba tanto al "as" como al capitán de su equipo-

Jajajja…no…jajja… no te enojes pequeña princesa, ya sabes que este gigante dice las cosas sin pensarlas mucho jajajaja…guía turística es que jamás lo olvidare -la venita nuevamente apareció y con instinto asesino jale la mejilla de Kuroo para que sufriera-

Je, je, je –mi risa malvada logro su objetivo de asustar a Tetsurou-kun- creo que no tomaste muy claro mi amenaza de ayer queridísimo hermano, ¿quieres que lo repita?-

Auch, ya me rindo, me rindo –levanto sus manos en son de paz, fue entonces que Kenma se acercó sigiloso al lado mío y me miro detenidamente-

Tu… ¿tú quién eres? –Su expresión era bastante desconcertante y es que por un instante creí que me había reconocido, pero no, al parecer la mente lógica del armador de Nekoma superaba a su propio instinto felino –

Yo… -iba a decirle cuando las voces claras de mis "ex" compañeros de equipo aparecieron en la escena, todos con un rostro que demostraba felicidad (por el juego que tendrían) y descontento (al verme). Muy contrario a las distintas opciones que cree en mi mente sobre como actuarían al verme sucedió algo un tanto inesperado.

Pasaron de largo… como si no existiera, como si jamás hubiera pasado por sus vidas un chico/chica llamado Shoyo Hinata.

Auch, eso le duele a cualquiera.

Por otra parte saludaron cortésmente a los chicos de la otra escuela y entraron en el lugar cambiando de tema, hablaban en su totalidad sobre lo que esperaban mejorar en ese partido de práctica. Todos se fueron sin tomarme mayor peso, hasta el mismo Kenma paso de mí olvidándose de su pregunta y siguiendo a los demás, sin embargo fue la fría mirada reprobatoria de Kageyama que mostraba lo molesto que estaba conmigo por haberme atrevido a mentir y regresar.

Nunca creí que se lo tomaría tan mal, pero supongo que tras tener malas experiencias con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo le hicieron desconfiar demasiado de las personas, al abandonarlo y dejarlo solo le hicieron crear un caparazón que no cualquiera podía atravesar, y el que se enterara de mi secreto solo logro destruir ese lazo de confianza que nos unía tanto en el campo de juego como en amistad.

Admito que algo en mi interior se quebró en mil pedazos y que si no hubiera sido por los brazos de mi fiel acompañante de secreto Kuroo Tetsurou alias "El mejor hermano suplente que he tenido y tendré", ahora mismo me encontraría con la vista perdida en algún punto fijo en la pared.

Respira, tranquila… -susurraba en mi oído buscando alguna forma de calmarme y es que no tuve claro cuando fue que perdí el aire y me estaba ahogando en una crisis de pánico-

Y…yo… -luego de eso, todo quedo en negro. Los gritos de auxilio y desesperación fue lo último que recuerdo. Eso y el horrible sonido que produjo mi corazón frente a la actitud de mis "ex" amigos.-

Porque el corazón es sabio y sabe cuándo las cosas andan mal,

Porque es el único que se destruye y cuesta mucho reparar.

.

.

.

¡HINATA!, ¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! , ¡HINATA RESPIRA… HINATA! –

.

.

.

 **3**

 **Con amor hun-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y otro más :D:D:D:D**

.

.

.

¡Hinata, Hinata despierta! –muchas voces hicieron que abriera lentamente mis ojos e inmediatamente varias cabezas flotaban a mi alrededor, o al menos así lo sentía yo-

Aléjense, necesita respirar –escuche el tono característico de Takeda-sensei-

¡¿PERO ESTA PALIDA QUE NO LA VE?! –El grito de Kuroo me incentivo a enfocar mí vista lo más pronto posible para hacerle entender que estaba bien-

Si, puedo notarlo pero ahora lo que menos podemos hacer es trasladarla hasta la enfermería… -no pude seguir escuchando más ya que otra vez el mundo se dio vuelta y quede en negro-

.

.

.

*POV NARRADOR*

Trasladarla hasta la enfermería…. –todos estaban atento a la pequeña muchacha que nuevamente cerraba sus ojos, cada uno intentaban aportar un poco de conocimiento médico para intentar ayudarla, aunque en el caso de los chicos de Karasuno fue el remordimiento el que los hizo dejar de lado su decepción para despertar un nuevo sentimiento, la preocupación-

¡NO ME IMPORTA, NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA! –la alteración del capitán de Nekoma sorprendió tanto a sus oponentes de cancha como sus propios compañeros, el mismo Kenma no encontraba respuesta ante la desesperación que presentaba su mejor amigo por esa chica desconocida- ¡TODO ES CULPA DE SU NIÑERIA, PENSE QUE QUIZAS EL TIEMPO LOS HARÍA CAPACITAR PERO VEO QUE USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE UNA BASURA DE AMIGOS!

¡NO TE METAS CHICO GATUNO, NO ES TU PROBLEMA LO QUE SUCEDA EN NUESTRO EQUIPO! –Kageyama quien estaba irritado y nervioso al tener a su ex "compañero" inconsciente sin dar señales de vida, exploto-

¡CLARO QUE ES MI PROBLEMA SI LASTIMAN DE ESTA FORMA A MI HERMANITA! –Ambos se acercaron a punto de iniciar una pelea pero todos intervinieron alejándolos uno del otro-

¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA?, ¡¿ES QUE ACASO TE GUSTA?!, ¡¿TE DEJASTE ENGAÑAR POR SU HIPROCRECÍA?! –El último comentario de Tobio hizo hervir aún más los ánimos de Kuroo , quien logro quitarse de encima a sus amigos y lanzarse directamente al armador de los cuervos. Tras una pequeña pelea en donde ninguno de los dos cedía y en donde nadie lograba separarlos, una persona alzo la voz-

¡DETENGANSE! –el casi mudo Kenma detuvo toda la pelea dejando helados hasta los propios mayores haciendo que tragaran duramente saliva, todo su rostro representaba la ira en su máxima expresión, considerando toda la confusión y ruidos era obvio que hasta alguien tan tranquilo como él perdería la paciencia- ¡TU! –Apunto a su capitán- ¡DEJA DE VOLVER ESTO MAS COMPLICADO Y DINOS QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Cierto, estos chicos no lo saben aún –soltó Suga, haciendo entender (al menos los que conocían el secreto de Hinata) las razones de su molestia-

Kenma… Tshh bien les contare lo que se pero primero es necesario llevarla a la enfermería –estaba a centímetros de tocarla cuando el gruñido rabioso de Kageyama detuvo su acción, sus miradas de inmediato chocaron y sacando chispas entre los dos-

Creo que será mejor que yo me encargue, quédense en el gimnasio mientras que el profesor Takeda y yo nos encargamos de la pequeña –sin escuchar más tonterías el entrenador Ukai levanto a Hinata entre sus brazos y seguido del sensei se encaminaron hasta las estancias del instituto-

¡BIEN, YA ESCUCHARON A NUESTRO ENTRENADOR TODOS ADENTRO! – Grito Daichi siendo obedecido rápidamente. Cuando todos se encontraron ya sentados y calmados procedió a hablar-… como todos ya se habrán dado cuenta falta alguien en nuestro equipo el día de hoy….

Es verdad, ¿Dónde está Hinata? –Pregunto el inocente de Inuoka-

Claro, ¿qué paso con el pequeño saltamontes? –Yamamoto también buscaba entre todo el grupo a ver si lo encontraba-

… -el brillo de los ojos de Kenma se fue opacando y con temor tomo la mano de Kuroo transmitiendo su miedo al prever lo que dirían sobre Hinata-

…hmm… nosotros nos enteramos hace poco pero, la verdad es que… la muchacha que se desmayó afuera es… Hinata –luego de tal declaración hubieron muchas expresiones de asombro y torpeza, aun así ninguno de ellos actuó mal al enterarse de la noticia-

….Shoyo… -susurro Kenma, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus recuerdos con el nombrado pasaron por su mente. Se levantó del piso y a paso decidido se encamino hasta la puerta de salida-

Oi Kenma, ¿A dónde vas? –Todos se extrañaron ante tal acción del pelo teñido, exceptuando a Kuroo el cual estaba sonriendo al entender por completo los sentimientos de su mejor amigo-

No es obvio, a ver como se encuentra Shoyo –su calculadora mirada no mostraba confusión, por el contrario se podría pensar que estaba ansioso por ir a ver a la chica-

No te molestes, no te va a dar ninguna explicación valida… -aclaro con voz ronca Kageyama-

Hmm… no esperaba una explicación, solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra mi mejor amiga… -esta vez fue el turno de Karasuno para estar anonadados-

¡PUES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! –Los más bulliciosos de Nekoma se animaron creando algo que jamás esperaron los otros. Aun no comprendían como ellos pudieron perdonar y aceptar aquella mentira de la peli naranja y fue así como Nishinoya se atrevió a preguntar-

¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo no le toman el peso? –el pequeño libero estaba conmovido pero aun con el dolor de haber sido engañado por su kōhai-

Es simple enano – respondió el Tetsurou, camino lentamente hasta quedar lado a lado de Kageyama- solamente estamos probando nuestra amistad con ella, porque además de ser rivales a la hora de jugar nosotros nos convertimos en cercanos de Hinata, y si tuvo motivos para mentirnos lo perdonaría mil veces si fuera necesario, porque tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que ella no engaña porque sí… si lo saben entonces, ¿por qué son tan crueles con ella? –poso su mano en el hombro de Tobio y le susurró al oído- … no seas idiota y perdónala, porque chicas como ella no se encuentran fácilmente –dicho esto se dio media vuelta agarrando la mano de su armador y mostrando una sonrisa sincera- eres increíble Kenma… – el muchacho se sonrojo y mucho más cuando ese gigante de peinado extravagante le beso en la mejilla-

Porque es cierto que los gatos son independientes, se salvan solos, son analíticos y burlones.

Pero aunque no lo crean ellos protegen y aman con sinceridad su núcleo, su familia, SUS AMIGOS.

He ahí la esencia maternal de nekoma.

.

.

.

 **3 con amor hun-chan 3**


End file.
